


Naegiri Shorts

by Capnii



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: Naegi x Kirigiri shorts, either drabbles or small stories taken from prompts on my Tumblr.





	1. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Some drabbles may be slightly longer than 100 words. This was my first time trying out drabbles. Hope you enjoy these little things!

The day couldn’t have been more stressful for Kyoko Kirigiri. She had been focused on finding leads for the case her father had put her on in regards to shady events happening at Hope’s Peak. There was road block after road block, and she didn’t have time to bypass them today.

Kyoko sighed heavily, and walked inside her dorm room. She thought perhaps a nice, hot shower would allow her to unwind, at least a little bit. 

Her eyes widened, only to squint a second later to see a young, scrawny boy sitting on the edge of her bed, dripping wet, and not wearing any clothing. She tried to conceal the blush that raced to her cheeks, especially when the boy, Makoto Naegi, looked over at her, horrified. 

“…Naegi,” Kyoko said as calm as she could, “is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

Makoto stuttered, “T-This is your room?!”


	2. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

“I don’t see what the problem is,” Kyoko Kirigiri said. “All I need you to do is distract Ishimaru.”

“The problem,” Makoto Naegi replied, his voice raised, “Is that Ishimaru is buff! He’ll tackle me down and break a bone!” 

Kyoko tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Well, you could always lead him into the bathroom. If you can run fast without him catching you, and jump into the bath, you may not get hurt.”

“Kirigiri, this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” He wanted to reject the plan, but he couldn’t find the guts to say no. “Of course I’m in.”


	3. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

Nobody could tell how fast Kyoko Kirigiri’s heart was beating. Never did she expect to develop feelings of romance, yet here she was. Sitting across from her was Makoto Naegi.

She wasn’t sure if she hated this feeling of romance, only because it made her feel vulnerable. No matter how hard she tried to push her feelings away, the only came back to face her head-on. 

“Hey, Kyoko?” Makoto asked, concerned. “You’ve been quiet for a while. Is something wrong?”

Without hesitation she replied, “I think I’m in love with you, and I’m terrified.”

But maybe loving Makoto wouldn’t be so scary.


	4. “You did all of this for me?”

“Easy now, just take it slow…”

Makoto Naegi held onto a wobbling Kyoko Kirigiri as if she would fall any minute. The poison wasn’t in her body anymore, but its effects still lingered. When he opened the door to her apartment, where she hadn’t been in a month, she was surprised to see balloons, flowers, a table full of groceries, clean floors, and the curtains pulled back for the bright blue sky to shine. 

“You did all of this for me?” Kyoko asked Makoto. 

“Of course, I did” Makoto replied. “I’m so happy that you’re alive.”


	5. “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Makoto always thought Kyoko looked tense. When they got closer as friends, Makoto felt for himself just how tense Kyoko really was. Even through her school uniform, he could feel the knots in her shoulders. 

“You’re so tense,” Makoto mumbled.

“Not much I can do about it,” Kyoko replied.

A spark of courage ignited in Makoto. “Do you…well…I mean…could I give you a massage?”

Kyoko looked at him skeptically. She wasn’t fond of people touching her so intimate like that. But for Makoto…perhaps it would be fine.

Kyoko smiled. “Sure, go ahead.”


	6. “Psst listen, if you ask me out, I might just say yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: Drunk Makoto in the story.

Makoto Naegi was already adorable to Kyoko Kirigiri. There were moments where she thought there was no way he could get any cuter. That was until one night, during a party for the third anniversary of the rebuilt Hope’s Peak, Makoto had too much to drink. 

He smiled and giggled the entire time, and Kyoko couldn’t help contain a smile of her own seeing him inebriated. As long as he didn’t get into any trouble, Kyoko thought he’d be okay. By the time he was to the point of falling down just by walking a straight line, she made sure to cut him off. She also kept herself right next to him.

Another thing she learned about drunk Makoto was that he was much more able to say his feelings without being embarrassed. Makoto hooked his arm around Kyoko’s and nuzzled the sleeve of her shirt adoringly. He’d constantly tell Kyoko she was pretty and couldn’t believe a person like her existed in his life. 

“Psst, listen,” Makoto whispered. Kyoko slightly flinched when she heard Makoto whisper in her ear. She had no idea Makoto had moved so close to her face. She swore he was still rubbing against her arm.

“If you ask me out, I might just say yes.”

With that, Kyoko cracked a small laugh, but managed to keep her lips closed. Apparently under the influence, Makoto had completely forgotten what they were to one another.

“Makoto,” she said as calm as she could, “We’ve been dating for three years.”

She looked over to see his eye sparkle in pure, intoxicated bliss. “I really am the luckiest man in the world!” Makoto then continued to squeeze her arm and rub his cheek on her.

Makoto may have been the happiest, dorkiest drunk in the world, but at that moment in time, he was Kyoko’s happiest, dorkiest drunk.


	7. "I would still love you if you were an egg"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up: Drunk Kyoko in this story.

“You know,” Kyoko slurred while her head was planted right in Makoto’s lap, “you have such an interesting name.”

“Makoto?” 

Makoto looked down at his girlfriend, whose face was the reddest he’d ever seen. She wasn’t embarrassed, or blushing from being so close to him. The tint of her face had nothing to do with them as a couple. It had to do with the amount of alcohol she decided to consume that evening. 

It wasn’t often Kyoko indulged herself on such beverages. When she did, it was usually in the company of her own home, away from anyone who would see her in a state of drunken weakness. Only Makoto had that privileged. Even then, she wouldn’t disclose just how much she drank. All she’d say was “Just one.”

“No, not Makoto,” she hummed. “Makoto is a nice name. But Naegi…it’s so strange.”

“It’s not the most common family name,” Makoto muttered. “Is that it?”

Kyoko shook her head and buried herself deeper in Makoto’s lap, which made his body stiffen.

“Egg,” she mumbled in English. “Nai-Egg-Ee. In English, you’re an egg.”

Makoto knew sometimes Kyoko would get philosophical when under the influence, but not like this. Was this even philosophy to begin with?

“It’s okay though,” she continued. “I would still love you if you were an egg.” She turned her head so she could look up at Makoto in the eyes. “I just thought you should know.”

Makoto’s smile curved into something more of concern. “…Okay…Kyoko, I think you should go to bed.”

She buried her head in his lap again. “Maybe I should crack you open like an egg…”

“Yep, you’re going to bed right now.”


	8. “Why is your face bleeding?” “I was fighting for your honor!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more drunk shenannigans

Some people aren’t the smartest after a few drinks. Makoto Naegi was one of them. 

After a couple drinks at a Future Foundation get-together, Makoto was already feeling a tingling sensation in his legs. After another drink, he lost any capability to make wise decisions. 

While he wandered the crowd of Future Foundation members, Makoto’s ears caught someone saying the name of his branch leader, Kyoko Kirigiri. He overheard someone speaking about he in a way that was so vulgar, disgusting, and downright rude. Makoto wouldn’t allow anyone to talk bad about such an amazing person that was Kyoko Kirigiri! Makoto used the courage he managed to gain from his drinks to confront the person. 

“Hey!” he shouted. “You don’t talk about Kirigiri like that!”

The person looked over at Makoto. They smirked at the rather scrawny, and drunken boy. “And I suppose you’re gonna stop me, loverboy?”

“Hell yes I am!”

The next moments were a bit of a blur. Makoto was punched in the face a few times, that blood trickled down his forehead. Thanks to the training he went through after joining the Foundation, he kept his consciousness. What was unknown to Makoto, was how he managed to find Kyoko Kirigiri. He looked at her in the eyes with determination. Kyoko, however, looked slightly concerned. 

Kyoko placed her gloved hand on Makoto’s forehead to push his bangs away. Her mouth slightly opened at the sight of blood.

“Why is your face bleeding, Naegi?” she asked while she took a cloth to wipe the blood away.

“I was fighting for your honor!” he replied triumphantly. 

Kyoko’s nose crinkled from the scent of alcohol on Makoto’s breath. She should have known he’d do something foolish under the influence. After she was done cleaning up his injury, she took him by the arm.

“Come, Naegi. Let’s get you a glass of water.”


	9. “You’re so pretty, just don’t tell you that I told you, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drunk prompts

At the moment, Kyoko wasn’t sure who spiked the drinks, but she would figure out soon enough. However, her main priority was taking care of a certain boyfriend who didn’t realize the drinks were tampered with, and had drink after drink. Kyoko probably should have paid more attention to Makoto, but what’s done was done.

Makoto, being the affectionate drunk he was, rested his head tenderly on Kyoko’s shoulder. He’d lightly play with the folds on her blouse, and sometimes would play with the bottom of her skirt. 

At some point in time his hands wandered away from her clothing and now were tangled up in her long, lavender hair. She looked down to see Makoto, who she guessed was trying to braid her locks. She wasn’t sure if Makoto knew how to braid in the first place. From the looks of it, he was failing miserably. He gave up shortly after and continued to comb his fingers through her hair. 

“Gosh, Kyoko,” Makoto mumbled while he brushed her hair against his cheek. “You’re so pretty.”

Kyoko felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. Makoto had called Kyoko pretty many times, but there was just something about his drunken touches that made her warm. Perhaps it had to do with how Makoto wasn’t nervous to compliment her on her complexion after a few drinks. 

“Thank you,” she replied softly. 

“Just…don’t tell you that I told you, okay?” Makoto replied. “It’s kind of embarrassing.”

Kyoko cracked a small smile and chuckled slightly. “It’ll be a secret between us,” she said.

“Good,” Makoto mumbled. His head started to slip down from her shoulder to chest. 

Kyoko for sure needed to find the culprit behind the drink spiking. It would have to wait for now. 


	10. “What time is it?“ “I dunno like four–” “No, its time for you to date me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last drunk prompt

Earlier in the evening, Kyoko Kirigiri was in high spirits. To celebrate such a good mood, she invited her dear friend, Makoto Naegi over to her apartment for dinner and a few drinks. Whatever Kyoko had purchased for drinks was rather strong for Makoto. He had to stomach the entire beverage; not finishing it would be rude, Makoto thought. Kyoko didn’t seem phased by the drink at first, as she finished two glasses. 

Not even halfway through the third Kyoko’s mannerisms were affected. The biggest hint that the alcohol affected her was her constant hiccuping, and the red shade of skin across her cheeks. To keep her balance, Kyoko had sat upright, but leaned her head on Makoto’s shoulder. 

“Makoto,” she mumbled, “Makoto what time is it?”

“I dunno,” he replied. Makoto reached for his phone in his pocket. “like four-”

“No.” 

Makoto looked over at Kyoko in shock. Why would she ask for the time if she was only going to deny it? He saw her smile was curved into a more playful one.

“It’s time for you to date me.”

Makoto’s face was already hot from the drink, but her sudden forwardness caused him to burn up even more. “W-What?”

“You heard me, Makoto,” she continued. She placed her slender, gloved fingers on Makoto’s cheek, and slowly they trailed down to his chest. “I think we’ve spent enough time not dating. I’ve seen the way you look at me. It’s obvious that you like me.”

“W-Well,” Makoto stuttered, “I mean, am I really that-”

“Shhhh,” Kyoko’s fingers were back to Makoto’s face, now covering his lips. “You don’t need to hide your feelings for me. We don’t need to hide anything anymore.” Suddenly her face was getting closer to his. The smell of alcohol burned Makoto’s nose. “I like you too,” she whispered. She pulled away so Makoto could see her wink at him.

She tried to get closer to Makoto once more, only for him to cut her off. She was drunk, he’d never take advantage of her like this! 

“How about we go on a date tomorrow?” he nervously suggested. 

Kyoko’s shoulders slumped. She then buried her face in Makoto’s shirt. “…fine. You’re too drunk to go out anyway.”

Makoto couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his throat. 


End file.
